


To Deny Omnipotence

by Hiddenshadowwolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Outer Space, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pre-Poly, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Space Husbands, There will be some hard hitting topics, Violence, War, idek how to tag that, idk just all the things, it's a space war over a people that were being enslaved for their bodies and eggs, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenshadowwolf/pseuds/Hiddenshadowwolf
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures and four brothers who are on the losing end of an intergalactic war for the freedom of their people have decided to go against the laws of their land and call upon the Taalel - a man from a different dimension who is sensitive to the energy and forces that govern their very universe in the hopes that they can use it's power as in days of old to win this fight once and for all. But fate is not always kind and when Tara is the one the portal chooses to send to this band of brothers they soon discover not all Omnipotence is created equal. Her pacifistic ways and refusal to take up the mantle of the Taalal sends them all on a journey of self discovery that will take them across the far reaches of the known and unknown universe in order to find another way to save the Tarjanin people. ~ Original Fiction not part of any fandom though character designs were loosely based around a few species from Star Wars. Sci-Fi action, friendship, romance, dark themes, idek tbh I have this big idea but the ideas are still just kindof happening as I go so I'll warn you if new things come up in each chapter that really should be tagged.





	1. Gathering the Taalal

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely not the kind of author that plans out every last detail before writing. I have a big idea and the muse takes me from there. As such I cannot guarantee that I have tagged everything that might come up, but please know that this will be a very mature fic that explores a lot of dark themes. Read at your own risk, I'll post updates when possible but I have no set schedule. I'm a new teacher and a new mother and time is a limited resource so I mostly just type out a few sentences here and there and when I reach an organic stopping point I'll go back and proofread and then post a chapter.  
> That being said I love all of my readers and if there's something you'd like to see or something you need tagged please let me know and I'm happy to be as accomodating as I possibly can be. SLOW BURN, SERIOUSLY SLOW BURN like they don't even speak the same language so please don't plan on any smut until like 16 chapters in. At least.  
> PLEASE ALSO don't be afraid to point out continuity errors, I'm trying my best to check and make sure that I'm keeping everything consistent but making up languages and cultures is hard so I may slip up. I will never be upset if you take the time to point these things out to me, I really will shower you with thanks!  
> Anyways! Have fun! I know I sure am!

“Guys… we need help.”  

The clearly obvious statement was answered with a loud scoff and the rolling of golden eyes. “Yeah, tell me something I don't already know.”  

“We’ve already been through this.” Another sighed, the soft clicking of a tool in his hands echoing the cold hard truth of their plight. “General Wa’eri says there are no more resources to pull, no reserve troops coming to our aide. There’s just no one left.”  

“I want to go home.” The last muttered in despair. “If we’re out of options then I at least want to see dad again before I die out here.” 

“I’ve been thinking…” The first tried again, icy blue eyes searching those that belonged to his brothers, “And I think there might be a way. It’s our last hope of ending this war. It's not ideal, but if we could just get to the Taalel-” 

“No.” Golden eyes turned fiery and he stood up, all six feet of scars and sinews trembling with barely contained fury. “It's too risky! You know the law! It's there for a damn good reason! I’m not going to let you put us all in jeopardy like that!”  

“Le’el.” The youngest carefully prompted, sitting forward, “You remember what happened last time? The legends? What happens every time we have to fall back to this?”  

“But if it could help us win the war!” Le’el insisted, gesturing towards the emptiness of space outside the hull of the interdimensional spacecraft. “Help us save lives!”  

“It’s suicide!!” Striding forward in his ire Rin got right in Le’el’s face to make sure his older brother understood how he felt. “Bringing something that powerful here has Never given Anyone Anything but pain. And when it becomes so powerful that we have to kill it or else it will rip the universe to shreds do you know what else is going to be shredded??”  

“I will kill it.” Le’el replied coolly, eyes narrowed at Rin to show him how seriously he’d thought about it. “You all will be ordered off of the ship and I’ll kill it myself.”  

“There’s no scenario where you walk out of that with your life.” The engineer commented quietly over his tools, stating what everyone else was thinking but too afraid to say out loud. Rin glared at Le’el for a moment before finally backing down, taking up pacing to give himself something to do while he thought it over.  

“Rin, it's the only option we have. We're about to be wiped out, we don’t even know how many of our kind are left, and we are only four against an army. It's a miracle of Taalal that we're even still alive. And barely at that. We have no other choice."  

Rin growled out a few choice words, sharp teeth flashing in the low light. "We can't even get to it anyways, it's in enemy territory. And if the Legend really is true once we even draw one here then it takes time to work. They don't just pop out knowing how to use their powers."  

"I've been studying it out and I think we can do it if we time it right. Jin, I'll need your help with it."  

"Naturally."  

"Don't you need a priest to open the gateway?" Emat asked, having perked up from his earlier dip in temperament and now scooted to the edge of his seat. "You're only an apprentice, and that was before the war started."  

Le'el's expression dropped into one of displeasure, flat and clearly unamused. "I know enough to open the gateway, thank you."  

Rin just threw up his hands in exasperation, utterly frustrated with how this situation was panning out. “Oh great. Perfect. So we’re flying into enemy territory trusting that the sorcerer’s apprentice is going to be able to illegally summon an all powerful being that we’re gonna teach how to single handedly kill us all on the good faith that we’ll be able to kill it first once we use it to help us win Armageddon. Is there anything else I happened to forget??” 

“You forgot the part about us being nearly out of fuel, food, and water.” Jin commented dryly without looking up from his tinkering.  

“And that once we do this we’ll even be wanted by our own people even after the war is over.” Emat tacked on, souring Le’el’s expression further.  

“Alright, alright, that's enough. So are you with me or not?”  

The silence that hung in the air while the brothers all looked at each other was tense and uncomfortable but finally Rin sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over one of his lekku, sliding the sensory organ over his shoulder to rest against his neck. “I want it logged that I don't like it… but I’m not about to abandon ship over it. I’m in.”  

Emat nodded his head and chimed in, “I’m in, maybe we can befriend it and… then we won't have to kill it?”  

Le’el’s expression softened a little at their youngest brother’s sentiment, not hopeful himself but not so world weary yet (mostly thanks to that unquenchably infallible optimism) that he couldn't humor him a little. “We’ll see.”  

Then all eyes fell on Jin and he glanced up at the trio of brothers waiting anxiously for his answer. His lips pressed into a thin line and he puffed a deep breath through his lekku. “The odds of something going horrendously and painfully wrong at some point in this plan are about 99.9999%. But I suppose someone needs to drive.”  

Emat jumped up and latched onto Jin in a crushing hug, sending both his visor and his project tumbling to the floor. “YAY!”  

“Aaack, ‘mat, off! Can't breathe!” 

Rin and Le’el chuffed and shook their heads at the pair, the two moving out of the small room to make preparations for their mission. And 36 and a half hours later that plan brought them to the surface of Kaja, a small rocky planet orbiting a red dwarf star. The once lush landscape was smoking and charred, sharp with the spines of the few tree trunks that stood silently, patiently, waiting for the harvesters to come clear them away. It made Emat a little bit sick to his stomach and Le’el could sympathize with him, he’d spent a summer here training with the priests and to see it so desolate was heartbreaking. But there was no time to dwell on the past, not with Jin reminding them that they had precious little time to get to the gateway before a scout team would be sent to investigate their arrival.  

So up the mountain slope they ran, clawed feet digging into the ashes for traction, until they’d made it to the cave entrance. Once there the band had to pause for Le’el to speak the incantation and draw the secret symbols on the stone entrance that would grant them passage, the mystic lines of defense being the only reason their enemies had yet to unlock the danger hidden inside. This was the easy part of the plan, though, as the cave was a nexus of spiritual power and he’d opened this particular entrance many times. The real challenge lay ahead, one they quickly scurried towards as soon as the door had opened enough for them to slip through.  

Rin shoved it closed with a loud Bang, making all of the brothers turn to shush him.  

“We don't need to be quiet!” He growled in return, brushing them off, “We’re inside now! Nobody out there can hear us.”  

The reverberating echo of the cave spoke otherwise, though, and the others whispered quietly to keep from disturbing the sacred place too much. “Alright, we’re looking for the deepest chamber here. It's called the Chamber of the Prophets, Jin do you have lights for us?”  

“Sure do.” In the inky blackness of the cave there was only the soft sound of rustling for a moment before a click announced the return of light to the cave. Several bright lanterns were passed around and soon the small family was hurrying through the cave, passing by great columns and ribbons of limestone that gave the place an ethereal feeling of power and majesty. Le’el would have liked to stop and show them all of his favorite places but for now they had to just pass them by, glittering pools and towers of stone catching his eye like old friends in a crowd.  

The trek to the deepest part of the cave took some time but they did eventually make it. And what a grand sight it was too. The Chamber of the Prophets was an enormous space, glittering with crystals protruding out of every nook and cranny in the place. The ground sloped up towards the back of the chamber where two massive pillars stood like sentinels guarding the way and after motioning for his brothers to stay put Le’el stepped before them.  

Book in hand he began tracing intricate symbols on the pillars, voice quiet at first while he recited the incantation in the ancient language. The reverberations around the chamber sounded like whispers, almost as if they were being joined by spirits who were reciting the ancient text along with him. Then growing in confidence Le’el’s voice grew stronger, the whispers growing right along with him. A slight breeze picked up, rustling their clothes and sending shivers down the spines of all present, Emat growing nervous and pressing against his brothers who pressed right back. Even Jin, who was well aware of the natural phenomena that were making all of this possible, couldn't help but feel a little bit affected by the atmosphere.  

It soon became clear that there was a specific cadence and tempo necessary to really make the most of the acoustics and Le’el settled naturally into the swelling rhythm. No longer needing the book to recite the spell over and over again he lifted his hands into the air and began shouting it powerfully, the pillars starting to hum and vibrate in a way that seemed to shake the whole room. The wind kicked up stronger than before and began whipping around the room strong enough to flutter their lekku, the breeze adding to the vibrations the columns were experiencing and the two of them started to glow. Rin’s grip on his two brothers became painfully tight as energy began crackling between the two stone sentinels and suddenly with a concussive blast a portal opened between them. The shockwave knocked all four brothers onto their tails and had them rolling, lekku ringing painfully from the force of it. Lightning zapped the crystals on the walls, making them glow with the energy of the portal.  

Then it came, alien and small spilling out of the portal with a terrified shout. Stumbling backwards Le’el scurried to his brothers who all reached for him and accepted him into their huddle with iron grips. The Thing, whatever it was, tumbled to the middle of the room still making terrified sounds of panic when suddenly the crystals all lit up and the lightning that had energized them moments before surged back out and lit up the pillars, causing them to give one mighty heave that snapped the portal closed with a thunderous crack. The blinding light from the surge had all of the brothers jerking away from the burning of it, clinging to each other fearfully until the wind died down and the humming stopped, leaving the chamber much darker and now horribly silent.  

There were a few beats of hesitation before Emat moved to peek at the center of the room, the loud gasp that ripped through the silence pulling the others into looking as well. There in the middle of the room was a strange, small alien. Slender, creamy pink with what looked like very long fur sprouting from its head only, five fingers and apparently tail-less, it blinked open its eyes and looked around. It was clearly confused, looking around wildly until Rin shook himself and snapped his head to look at Le'el in utter rage and the movement suddenly had the brothers in a heated argument.  

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He roared, shoving his oldest brother away from him with a sharp snarl. "THAT'S NO TAALEL!"  

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE!" Le'el shouted back, waving his hands at the pillars with a desperate whine to his tone. "I didn't choose a Taalal! The portal-"  

"HAS DOOMED US ALL!"  

“Maybe… maybe we can still work with this!” Le’el countered, stepping towards Rin with his hands out in a plea for understanding. “Rin.”  

But fury had blinded the hothead and he lunged forward with a loud crack, punching the apprentice with a strong hook shot that sent Le’el sprawling. The small alien squeaked in fright and scrambled backwards, speaking rapidly in an unknowable language that had Jin and Emat looking at each other in distress. There was a silent battle of wills for a few moments with Jin finally conceding that Emat was better equipped to calm Rin down despite Jin being his twin.  

Which left Jin with the job of securing the alien, the one he hadn't even really wanted to come and get in the first place. Groaning to himself he scurried over to where she was cowering in the corner, the alien putting her hands up defensively and shrinking even further down into the corner at his approach.  

Oh this was So not his area of expertise.  

Shakily, eyeing the oddly slender thing carefully, he put himself low to the ground and tried to speak softly to it. “Hey, it's ok. I won't hurt you, it's ok. Just, uh, come on out? So we can get out of here before we’re captured and killed?”  

It peeked at him through her fingers, five slender little fingers that looked too delicate to do much of anything, arms lowering a fraction to look at him in what he guessed was suspicion. «ωλθ... ωλθ αΓε ψομ¿ ΛΓε ψομ ΘοιπΘ τθ λμΓτ Με¿ εχρεΓιΜεπτ θπ Με¿ ωαζ ι αβφυςτεφ¿¿»  

Oh man, language barrier, and Emat was the one who was good at guessing this kind of stuff. “Uhhh…” He fumbled a bit and moved to sit down, picturing an escaped house pet in his mind instead of a destroyer of worlds who had the potential to utterly obliterate him where he stood. Holding out one hand like he was offering it to be sniffed he kept talking nonsense to it, low and slow, most of it consisting of ‘please don't kill me’ and several other creative variations of it. Her eyes flicked between his hand and his face a few times before she shifted to peer at the three other arguing brothers, shrinking when Rin raised his fist towards Jin again. Emat stopped him, thankfully, but it also seemed to have a positive effect on the alien at seeing what her other options were.  

Carefully, watching his eyes for any hints of treachery, she unfurled from her ball-like curl and reached out to him. There was hesitation on both sides, Jin reflexively pulling back his hand as hers approached out of true fear for his life and hers did the same. But at seeing his hesitation she grew bold enough to restart their reaching first, inching forward just a little when their combined arm lengths weren’t quite enough from their conservatively safe distances away from the strange alien in front of them. Jin scooted as well, finally allowing one fingertip on each of their hands to touch.  

A curious thing happened next, Jin finding himself equal measures fortunate and unfortunate when it seemed this small mutual gesture was enough of a sign of goodwill to spark the small pale alien’s curiosity and shake off much of her earlier trepidation. Fortunate in that she began to move on her own, unfortunate in that it was specifically towards him. The tables flipping in an instant it was now Jin’s turn to start scooting backwards fearfully as the Taalal began to crawl forwards with her head cocked to one side. “Um.. UMM… Le-Le’el?? Your thing!!! Please! Help…”  

She paused in place when his tone took on a note of panic, face scrunching up in incredulous disbelief at him. «μΜ... ωλατ... ψθμ φο ΓεαΙιΖε τλατ ψθμ´Γε Ιικε τψιςε Μψ ζιΖε Λπφ ςουΙφ εαζιΙψ ςΓμζλ Με, ΓιΘλτ¿» 

She couldn't help but laugh when her speech startled him into scooting back another few inches, giggling even harder when the laugh made him scoot back even further. The sound carried through the chamber and broke up the still-heated argument between the males on the other side of the room, Le'el finally leaving the argument to come to his brother's side and rescue him from the small and seemingly harmless alien. Jin stumbled to his feet and scurried back to his brothers, Rin putting his arm around his twin protectively. The alien gestured to Jin questioningly while looking at Le'el, the alien seeming concerned for him but Le'el put his hands up in a placating manner.  

"I know you can't understand, but he'll be alright. Please, we need to get out of here now. Can you come with us?" He held out a hand and inched forward, deeply pleased when she walked forward with little hesitation to take it, her hand cool in his. Still moving slowly and carefully he started walking backwards, pointing towards the exit and she nodded her head at him while following easily. Even though a nod meant 'no' to his kind her easy gate seemed to indicate that she was agreeing to go with him and Le'el made a mental note to remember that difference.  

Her smaller size meant that she had to jog to keep up with him as he followed his brothers through the cavern, Le'el doing his best not to show his nerves when the darkness of the cave had her reaching for him so she could hold his arm with both hands. And he definitely didn't show anything when a thunderous explosion rocked the cave from the outside and trembled a few of the stalactites into falling from the ceiling, scaring the Taalal into clinging to his side with a sharp squeal. Le'el froze up, hands held up by his shoulders to keep from touching it too much before very cautiously lowering one hand and placing it lightly on her shoulder in some semblance of reassurance. But they had to keep moving, the apprentice just barely managing to shift her from his side to his arm in time to get caught up to his brothers by the cave entrance where Rin was firing up his blasters and encouraging Jin and Emat to do the same.  

"I want the ship in the air as soon as possible, Emat you're our fastest runner. Get in, get it fired up, and Jin you take over as soon as you can." Rin looked at Le'el and his cling-on, growling low in his throat though he didn't let his arguments fly again while they were clearly being attacked. "Pick that Thing up and don't let it slow you down, if we don't time this right we're all cooked. Jin take his right, I got left. We cover Emat and Le'el both. Got it?" 

All three blue heads shook side to side, lekku wagging urgently at the motion. "Good. On my mark. Le'el, open it up."  

He slid his arm out of the grip of their new Taalal so that he could redraw the symbols on the stone entrance, tone strong enough to be heard over the rumbling of whatever it was that was waiting to greet them. Unfortunately that sight was a full show of force, a platoon of Kraaktha waiting in military formation with their weapons trained on the entrance. The smoking hull of their ship crackled at the edge of the tree line, the four brothers letting out a wheezy trumpet of despair through their lekku at the immediate and utter defeat. The noise startled the small alien but not as much as staring down the barrels of so many weapons at once.  

One stepped forward, the decoration on his armor indicating his rank even before he had spoken, sharp horns reverberating with the tenor of his call. "I am Lieutenant Ani'e. And it appears you have something of ours." The brothers shifted anxiously, Rin glaring hotly at Le'el who could do nothing but duck his head in shame. Emat wasn't about to step down just yet, however, and called back to the Lieutenant down the hill.  

"You must be mistaken, Sir, as this creature is clearly with us! She has never been near your kind before and therefore she is not nor ever has been yours!"  

"You appear to be standing on our soil, boy." He countered smugly, knowing that there was no way that he could lose this day no matter what was said. "Now here's how this is going to work. You will surrender yourselves and you will be granted the blessing of being taken to prison. Refuse and you all die where you stand."  

No one moved for a long moment, each brother taking the time to look at the other before finally Jin moved first to kneel on the ground, his hands resting gently atop the crest of his lekku, and his brothers soon followed. The Taalal was the last to kneel, mostly due to not understanding what was happening and therefore needing to be guided down to the soot-laden dirt. Once they had all surrendered, Rin practically vibrating with contained fury at this turn of events, the closest squad descended quickly to secure them and carry them off all trussed up and ready to present to the Magistrate.  

The ride was as uncomfortable as the holding cell the five of them were stuffed into, especially with Rin pacing the small room with long strides that made it all the way around the room in five steps. Le'el paid him no mind, however, tuning out his brother's growling and ranting so that he could concentrate. Opening the mind of the Taalal was their only hope for escaping with their lives and he knelt at the center of the room while a deep, meditative, purring thrum rolled all the way through him. Circulative breathing in through one lek and out the other kept the sound rumbling constantly without end and even the sensation of breathing was stilled while he slipped into a trance. Freeing one's self from their mortal mind to enter the astral plane was no easy feat but it was one that he had mastered early on through hours of endless practice, a quality that had made him a favored student once upon a very long time ago.  

Having convinced the Taalal to sit in front of him it was a very small stretch of space to reach across before he was brushing against her mind, the action causing her hands to jump in his though his grip remained steady and firm. Communication here was universal, thoughts and feelings unhindered by language barriers, which meant that when he tried nudging again but tried this time to send with it a greeting he was met by wonder instead of fear. And once curiosity took the place of fear he could set about breaching the temporal walls that held her (and most everyone else) captive in her own head.  

 _-Hey? Hi, is this you? Like the 'in front of me blue alien' you?-_  

 _-Yes, Hello._  

The next series of thoughts were mostly a tumble of feelings and creative curse words in her own language, a feeling that was easily communicated without an understanding of the words themselves. _-How? What's happening? Am I dreaming? Daydreaming? Or is this really happening?-_  

 _-I can assure you that this is very real. Bridging minds is a technique that I studied diligently to learn about and now I have connected our thoughts so that we may speak and understand._ _I am_ _Le'el_ _.-_  

 _-Tara.-_  

 _-It is very good to know your name, Tara._ _First I would like to ask your permission to assist in making it easier for you to be able to use your mind to communicate with the others that are around you.-_  

Utter bafflement flooded the connection and he had to wait patiently for it and a flurry of quiet, private thoughts to pass before she tried speaking directly to him again. _-I can't? It's not a skill that I have. Maybe your... species can do it but humans cannot. We don't do mental telepathy things, we just speak with our mouths.-_  

His physical body gently nodded his head in response, still thrumming lowly as part of his mantra of concentration. _-In your dimension perhaps not but here, in ours, your kind is capable of incredible things. You are built to be in-tune with the energy and physical laws of our universe in a way unknown to any others. I would like to help you learn to access that energy.-_  

There was a moment of processing before suspicion narrowed that bridge down to a laser's point. Le'el's thrumming grew louder as he worked to keep it open, circular breathing faltering to allow for several deep lungfuls of air. _–_ _Why_ _are you offering that_ _? That doesn't sound like something_ _people just give away without having some kind of ulterior motive…-_  

There was a flash of guilt from Le’el, but he didn't try to hide it from her. _–My people need help. We are about to lose the last of our kind to those that have imprisoned us here today_ _, we have been badly weakened after years of warfare and we are desperate for help. This may be our last chance to save our people_ _from slaughter, farming, and slavery.-_  

Her face wrinkled in displeasure, eyes opening to look him and his family over. _–You want me to be_ _a weapon.-_  

Another stab of guilt welled up before fading away, Le’el pushing to the forefront of his mind the stories and legends of the Taalel that had come before her to protect them in times of desperation. He did, however, do his best to only think about their tales of heroics on the battlefield, their daring saves and mighty deeds and she watched them pass by with an analytical eye. One that he hoped would serve them- 

 _-No.-_  

The thrumming stopped and all eyes turned immediately to Le’el as he was startled out of his trance and looked at the Taalal in shock. Emat scurried over and immediately began to pester Le’el for details but he just waved off his brother and reached out for her again. Thankfully this time she accepted his probe without any amount of fuss though the pressing force of denial was still there just as strong as the first time she’d said it.  

 _-Please, just hear me out. I know this is a lot to take in.-_  

 _-I’m not_ _turning into a One-Man Army_ _just because you asked_ _me to_ _. I’m sorry you’re losing but this isn't my fight. I Don’t fight._ _And I don't kill. So thanks for the offer of Un_ _limited Power and all but no thanks. Not at the price of becoming a_ _murderer.-_  

 _-But our people! My family…-_  

 _-I’m sorry. If you’d_ _wanted_ _me to learn how to make magic shields or something then I’d be totally on board with that but_ _I_ _won't_ _become a war machine_ _.-_  

Le'el was once again stunned right out of his meditation and he stood up quickly with his breath coming in short pants. Rin rushed to his brother's side, standing protectively between Le'el and the Taalal as he demanded to know what had happened. The human scooted backwards against the wall and tucked her knees up to her chest, seeming so small to Emat that she might disappear.  

He blinked in surprise at a thought and upon seeing that she looked small enough, in fact, that she might be able to slip through the bars of the cell he hurried over to her and knelt down. Motioning to her that she should watch him he tried to squeeze through the bars but could get nothing more than his arm through to the other side. Then he motioned for her to try it, pointing and waving his hands through the bars. Tara started to move when a roar from Rin stopped her in her tracks, Emat just barely seeing Jin flying at him in time to jump out of the way.  

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Jin hit the cage bars with a loud clang, skull soundly knocking into the metal in a way that made the whole room shake, and Tara squeaked in fright at it. "WE'RE STUCK HERE FOR NOTHING?? WE SURVIVED THE WHOLE OF THIS DAMNED WAR SO THAT WE COULD DIE FOR NOTHING?"  

Rin rounded on the quivering little thing, the full force of his anger burning hotly in defiant rage against the cruel twist of fate that had been handed to them. In his blind fury he charged forward and snagged her, holding her high in the air by the neck. Her eyes bugged out and she flailed, the vain scrabbling of her nails digging at the tough hide of his arm doing nothing against him. "HOW DARE YOU!"  

In her panic, her desperation to save her life, her mind flew to the weak spot that Le'el had broken down to talk to her and she applied every bit of willpower she had to try to connect with him. Reaching out through the narrow channel felt odd, like she could really feel the narrow confines she was trying to stretch through, but even when she thought she could feel him there was no one reaching back. Just a red-hot brick wall with no way in.  

 _-Help!-_  

His brothers rushed in, prying at his hands even as the world was starting to go dark around the edges. "Come on, FIGHT!" 

«λεΙρ... ρΙεαζε!» 

He flung them off and stared directly into her frantic eyes with every ounce of hatred she thought anyone could ever be capable of feeling as his grip tightened and her windpipe crushed beneath his hand. "FIGHT!" 

 _-STOP_ _!_ _-_  

"YOU HAVE THE POWER, NOW USE IT!" 

 _-please-_  

"FIGHT ME, DAMMIT!" 

 

_-I'm sorry-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara decides that she really doesn't like being a prisoner all that much and makes a couple of accidental discoveries about how weird humans are to aliens

When she came-to again the scenery was very different, everything was a painful, sterile white and her neck hurt more than it ever had. But at least now she wasn't alone in her thoughts, the feeling of Le'el probing and reaching bringing her some small amount of cautious comfort.  

_-You're awake!-_

_-I'm not sure if that's a good thing, I hurt everywhere-_

_-Rin is very sorry for what he did, he was only doing what he knows.-_

_-If you were trying to make me feel better I think you'd better try something else.-_

_-I've explained to him that you are untrained, that you don't yet possess the abilities he was trying to force you into using. He understands more fully now.-_

She blinked and looked around, replying a bit bitterly to Le'el as she started to try to figure out where she was, _-Yeah that's really not helping me feel better at all. Zero percent better. I don't know how you people do things here but usually forcing someone to do something they don't want to do is looked down on in my culture.-_

There was a beat of hesitation before guilt flooded the connection again, something that Tara was starting to get really tired of. -I'm sorry. It used to be a part of ours as well but this war is beginning to make us forget ourselves. It has been a very long time of 'do what needs to be done no matter the cost' and we... I... was beginning to forget that this is the very thing we've been fighting against. Please forgive me.- 

She huffed and worked to get herself up off of what she could only assume was some variety of gurney, doing nothing to hide the pain from Le'el. _-You weren't the one to nearly kill me after I'd been dragged to this godforsaken place against my will.-_

He shrank back submissively and humbly answered, _-I will speak again with Rin.-_

The only thing she had to offer in return was a small puff of affirmation, Tara's relief at having him leave her alone matched only by the nervous concern that bubbled up when another alien entered the room. It was the oddest thing she'd ever seen, the living embodiment of a peach if there ever was one to be seen in the universe. Round, very fuzzy, and a bit rosy near the dome of its head, the only thing missing was a stem and a leaf. It didn't have eyes but it seemed to navigate the area just fine. Feeling nervous about the appearance of more aliens Tara scooted away from it as it approached, making it slow down and purr soothingly at her. One round, stubby arm-looking appendage reached for her and in spite of her lingering ill feelings towards her kidnappers she almost tried reaching out to find Le’el.  

Almost. But it really did look mostly harmless and so when Tara ran out of scooting room on her cot she finally held still and let it approach, only seeing once it was too late that the fluff was reaching for her like billions of tiny feelers. The fact that the fur was Moving definitely squicked her the wrong way but her change of heart was met by a surprisingly fast movement by the Fur Peach, stubs snapping to the bare skin on her arm for a momentary sting that only a handful of panicked seconds later left her feeling much more sleepy and agreeable than before.  

Dully her brain was able to register that she’d gotten a dose of some kind of toxin but she was feeling so warm and happy it was rather difficult to care about that fact. The feelers that were moving up to her neck tickled pleasantly, Tara humming and leaning forward so the warm tickle could reach the soreness of her bruised windpipe. And when it did she didn't even mind that there was a new prickling sensation that was added to the pleasant ones. Thankfully that feeling didn't last very long and soon the Fur Peach was making a series of short, high pitched churrs that sounded vaguely encouraging. Or at least positive. Maybe even a bit like praise for being such a good patient, a thought that made Tara hum happily again and grin at the  Fur Peach who was now a much rosier, reddish color on the tips of its feeler spines where they had been on her neck. 

It slid out of the room silently after that, leaving Tara alone once more as the short-lived neurotoxin wore off and she started to come to her senses once again. It felt a bit like waking up, a dirty and unpleasant sensation when realization struck that she’d been once again forced against her will to do something she hadn't wanted to do. There were no mirrors here but a quick inspection of her neck with her hands found that the flesh was feeling far less tender than before. There were a few teensy dots of blood when she pulled back her hands to inspect them but nothing more than would be expected from a fine syringe needle.  

Not that such a thought made her feel any less violated about the whole experience but it was, at least, a concrete observation that she could process while the last of the sedative wore off. Note to self, she decided: Fur Peach should probably be renamed Danger Peach.  

And because Tara was not one to be fooled twice she immediately jumped to her feet when a different, larger and pinker, Danger Peach entered the room. Back around the far side of the cot she felt much safer, determined not to allow it near enough to sting her now that she knew better. It was persistent, following in her tracks as she walked around and around and around the table, but the silent battle of wills ended with the Big Danger Peach giving an annoyed chirp and leaving the room. It was a small victory for a stranger in a strange room on a strange planet in a strange dimension, but one that was very short lived.  

Five more very large Danger Peaches all entered into the room, Tara paling but not going down that easily. A good, strong yank pulled the cot into the corner of the room with Tara behind it, the young woman really hating the idea of literally backing herself into a corner but realistically seeing no other options was doing her best with what she had. The Danger Peaches filed in and immediately tracked her to the corner, low purrs turning louder and higher pitched when their search brought them to the corner with no way to reach the shaking human that had mashed herself as tightly as possible into said corner to get as far away from their fur-feelers as she could.  

And then, after listening to them churrip and pur for a few minutes, she had a crazy idea and growled loudly at them. Teeth bared, tongue rolling to make as menacing of a sound as she could, it honestly sounded more like a car engine or a motorboat than anything but it sent the Danger Peaches scattering. Whatever it was she’d said in their language, for better or worse, it worked. It worked so well, in fact, that no more attempts were made to enter the room by the fuzzy creatures. What came in their place, however, was definitely not preferable over the peach-like beings.  

It was one of the Kraaktha that had ambushed her kidnappers earlier and brought them all to this place. Put them behind bars. His tall, thick horns looked too impractical to do any damage, the being looking like some odd cross between a lion and a gazelle with six eyes and long fangs. Except now with his helmet off and his (its?) full mane was on display it was clear that these were a similar kind of squiggly feeler-type of appendages rather than fur. WHY DID ALL OF THE FUR HERE HAVE TO BE TEENY LITTLE TENTACLES?? WHY DID IT HAVE TO MOVE ALL THE TIME??  

This one spoke in a booming, powerful voice, though the language was still completely foreign and indiscernible. Tara stayed put in her corner, though feeling far less brave now she slid down the wall until she was merely peeking over the edge of the cot at him. He tried again, using some hand gestures that didn't translate well either, and her fingers peeked over the edge next to her eyes to grip the cot just in case she needed to use it again for something. Did she feel comically cat-like in that moment? Perhaps, but taking some small amount of humor in how she must look was better than counting all the possible ways she was probably going to die that day for scaring away the Danger Peaches. 

Which also struck her as humorous, knowing how it would sound if she ever got home and had to try to explain what happened. 

The large beast spoke into a band on his wrist, his feeler-mane becoming even more active (a sight that turned Tara’s stomach, again, why tentacles) when it received an answer from some kind of speaker on its neck that just barely poked out from under the waving sea of slender feelers. He nodded his head once at whatever was said, Tara unsure of whether this was a positive thing or a negative thing since Le’el had mentioned it was different for his kind.  

And speaking of the devil, his probing brushed up against her mind almost as soon as she’d thought of him though Tara hoped it was just a convenient coincidence that was responsible for the timing. _–Tara, I’_ _ve been informed that there was trouble in the medical wing_ _._ _Are you alright?-_  

Still a bit peeved with him, but not enough to ignore him with six pure black eyes staring her down intently, she grumbled mentally, - _Yeah, just perfect. Some kind of round_ _, pink aliens tried to poison me but I growled at them to make them go away. Now one of the big ones that carried us in here is staring at me and I don't know what to do_ _. But other than that I’m fantastic, how are you?-_  

Le’el was surprised, a bit troubled, and concerned about this information. _–Tara the_ _D_ _ra_ _kina_ _are not your enemy, they are highly trained and very capable creatures. Why would you scare them away?-_  

_-Oh gee I don't know, maybe I don't really like having sedatives pumped into my body by a crap-ton of_ _little tentacle needles? Maybe I’_ _m getting Really tired of having things done to me without my permission? Maybe because I was sucked right out of_ _my own home_ _while I was cooking dinner so now my house is probably burned to the ground_ _and everyone will think I'm dead instead of actually kidnapped_ _into another dimension_ _that_ _I didn't even know existed_ _only to be thrown into space jail where I'm then Told that I'm going to save a_ _world of people I’ve never heard_ _of_ _from another group of people I’ve nev_ _er heard of and when I refuse to be turned into a weapon for a cause that Nobody ha_ _s bothered to explain to me I’m nearly suffocated to Death!!! And then when I wake up from almost Dying I'm_ _then drugged up for being scared and my neck is needled by TENTACLES_ _WHICH BY THE WAY I’M TERRIFIED OF_ _so YES! I’m growling at the doctor things because in case NOBODY HAS NOTICED I’m_ _maybe just a LITTLE BIT OUTSIDE OF MY ELEMENT HERE! I didn't even know that aliens actually existed_ _six hours ago and now suddenly I’m supposed to just lay down and let them stick their wiggly, gross tentacles to my neck?? I don't think so! I. Do. Not. Think. So._ _Not Today!-_  

Le’el was stunned into silence, both mental and physical as the low background buzzing that was his meditative humming stopped too. And the fact that all of this seemed like a revelation to him was deeply aggravating for Tara, enough so that she withdrew her mental reach for him with a sour huff. _–I’ll figure this out on my own, thanks, maybe you should take some time to do the same_ _.-_  

Never mind that ‘figure this out’ for now meant ‘stay put in the corner’ until something new happened. She didn't especially like being in the corner but it was her best option at the moment. Or at least second best, some small semblance of an idea starting to take root in her head as she stewed over the lack of communication that was plaguing this whole experience.  

“Hey,” She tried quietly, moving to stand up carefully behind the cot, “Hi, my name is Tara. Who are you?”  

The Tentacle Lionzelle looked her over and answered in a foreign tongue, but the intonation was so unfamiliar she couldn't even guess as to what it was he (or was it a she? Maybe an it?) was saying. Trying again she pointed to her chest, “Tara,” again at her nose, “Tara,” and repeated it again as she waved her hand over her head. There was a flicker of recognition that passed over its eyes and it stepped closer to try out the name.  

“Trrra?” She nodded her head and repeated it, the Lionzelle trying “Trrra” again with an acceptable amount of success. She really couldn't be too fussy with exact pronunciation in a space hospital. So instead she then pointed at the other creature, hoping it would share too. It balled a fist and pounded the center of its chest proudly and said, “Etsdi.” Tara blinked and tried out the name, feeling a bit like Tarzan and Jane as they each took turns pointing at each other and themselves while saying their names to make sure they understood. But it was so nice to have it established because then everything else seemed to go much more smoothly.  

Etsdi held out a large, four fingered paw and called Tara’s name, the human still cautious and unsure but willing enough to try being agreeable that she finally scooted the bed away from the corner. Not by a lot, just enough to sneak around it and creep closer to the huge thing. She copied the actions from earlier while getting introduced to her kidnappers, touching the creature’s paw with one finger first before touching it more fully with the rest of her hand. Etsdi closed his paw around her hand gently, Tara instinctively leaning away in fear but Etsdi's grip didn't tighten and so she let the creature lead her out of the room.  

The place was a maze, dozens of completely different creatures in every size, shape, and color all moving about both in and out of different rooms and corridors. Tara clung to Etsdi's paw as she was lead through the building, occasionally pulling close to his side when something someone especially toothy or squiggly passed by. He didn't shoo her away but didn't especially encourage the behavior either, simply allowing it to happen as they walked towards their destination. Which, as it turned out, was a door.  

Three knocks to the swirling, organic-looking material (perhaps their version of wood here?) revealed another strange creature that was difficult to describe. Furry, and thankfully in a way that truly seemed to be made of fur, and dark brown the body type looked almost like it's ancestors had been some variety of insect. It had what had to be close to two dozen legs, each ending in a single hoof, with the back legs thicker and sturdier than the progressively smaller legs close to its front. Frog-like head with a mouth that might give an earth Potoo a run for it's money and large, bulbous red eyes it was truly an alien in every sense of the word.  

Etsdi seemed to have no fear of it though and he spoke to it in a calm, even tone bordering on monotonous. The creature blinked at him once before one eye shifted to look at Tara, her own eyes widening in fright at the chameleon-like ability. She shifted to hide behind the guard, Etsdi finally taking a stand and dragging her around to his front until she stood inescapably face-to-face with the being.  

"Trrra." A furry paw pointed to the creature and Etsdi nudged her forward, Tara shaking her head violently and digging in her heels to keep from getting any closer to it. He nudged again insistently and the creature backed into the room, giving her some space so that she could enter.  

_-Please, enter.-_  

Tara jumped and squeaked, not having felt any kind of mental reaching out the way that Le'el had done when he had tried communicating telepathically. This was more pervasive, more like it was everywhere rather than originating from a single point and it freaked her out a bit.  

_-Feel no more fear, I am the Translator. My only assignment is to learn your speech so that I may provide your communications to the Magistrate.-_  

Tara turned to Etsdi, still uncertain, and he pointed again towards the room. Unhappy, but not to the point of belligerence, Tara slowly turned around to face the door and carefully crept inside. Etsdi closed the door with a crisp click behind her, Tara shooting a bit of a glare over her shoulder at the place where the Tentacle Lionzelle had been standing. Not too long of one though, as she wasn't really comfortable taking her eyes off of the thing that was making itself comfortable on a long, oval-shaped piece of furniture. There were a wide variety of things in the room, all of which looked like they might be for sitting but designed to fit a wide range of body types.  

_-Their kind is called the_ _Kraaktha_ _-_  

Startled again, Tara eyed the being and shifted in place, taking in the rest of the room. Neutral gray and white, nothing much to look at save for the bizarre creature that was eyeing her with both eyes now.  

_-I am_ _Bel, a_ _Tintu. I can feel your amazement and slight displeasure at my appearance. This is your first experience with my kind?-_  

She swallowed thickly and scooted to a slightly curved rectangle, sitting on the edge of it nervously. _-This is the first time I have ever been off of my planet, and we have had no alien visitors yet.-_  

It's head tilted just a little to one side and Tara's head ducked at feeling scrutinized. _-Interesting. Though given how different you look in comparison to the way that I look, I can understand your feelings of fear and hesitation. What is your kind called?-_  

_-Humans. And my name is Tara.-_  

_-Tara the Humans.-_   

She shook her head and corrected Bel, _-No, sorry, Humans is plural. For when there is more than one. Human is just one. Tara the Human.-_  

_-I understand. Tell me, Tara, why are you here?-_  

She couldn't help but be distracted at the way the hooves wiggled while Bel scooted itself towards a very small desk, front limbs apparently not completely independent of hind limbs. _-I... I don't know. Am I in trouble for what I did earlier with the Danger Peaches? The... uhm... what did_ _Le'el_ _call them... Drake... something?-_  

_-Drakina-_  

_-Yes, Those.-_  

Bel made the first sound Tara had heard so far, opening its enormous mouth to make several loud, barking caws. But the echo of the feeling of laughter reverberated around Tara's mind, making it clear that the rather distressing sound was, at least, a good one. _-Danger Peach, this calls up a memory in your mind of a small, sweet food! The appearance is similar, I see, as was the thought of the two animals that you used to_ _identify_ _the_ _Kraaktha_ _. You use your eyes to make most distinctions between beings here, yes?-_  

Tara couldn't help but shrink in her seat, feeling like this wasn't necessarily a good thing. She didn't want to be THAT kind of alien that judged people so quickly but with so little experience there was little else to be done. _-Yes, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a bad person.-_  

Bel's smallest front hooves wiggled at her, an indistinguishable gesture save for the feeling of calm reassurance that settled over her. _-This is not to be thought of as positive or negative, it is simply an identifier.-_  

Tara nodded at her knees, still unsure of where this was going and what would be impolite to ask about. _-So does that mean I'm not here because I'm in trouble for the Drake..._ _Drak_ _...-_  

_-Drakina-_  

_-Those?-_  

_-No.-_ The smallest six or eight forelimbs crossed over their partner on the opposite side of Bel's body, something that looked a lot more judgemental than it felt. _-We are here to speak. That is all. To have conversation in a way that will make communication smooth and clear when I am to translate for the Magistrate. Though I should be more clear as I had been originally asking about your absence from your planet of origin and presence in this place if you have never before traveled outside of your planet. What is it that brings you away from your planet?-_  

And so Tara told her story again, doing her best to keep her emotions in check this time since last time she'd been a bit harsh with Le'el. Leaving nothing out, Bel hummed in interest by the time she'd made it to the end. _-And... now I'm here._ _Aaaaand_ _I still don't really quite know why. I get there's a war but what's the war about? Why did they start fighting? Are they still fighting about that or is it for a different reason now? Who's on the right side and how would I know it? What if I don't want to be some all-powerful thing? I just barely started to figure out how to survive on my own planet, how am I supposed to be responsible for a whole planet of people? Or multiple planets!? I can't even keep a cactus alive! How does anyone expect me to know what the hell I'm supposed to do with anything more than just barely_ _enough loose change to buy_ _ramen noodles?_ _? I don't even know how long I was out after being choked to death and I can probably guarantee you it was the longest solid stretch of sleep I've had in the last week_ _after working two jobs to pay for my college tuition and a bed_ _, and now I'm supposed to be Omnipotent here?? Am I the only one who's slightly panicked about all of this??_ _-_  

Tara flopped over onto her side and covered her face with her hands, letting out a frustrated yell at no one and nothing in particular but the aggravated sound seemed to be deeply distressing to the deer-ipede. Tara could feel the echo of pain through Bel's mental cry and she sat bolt upright, hands up apologetically. _-I'm SO sorry! I didn't know, I promise I wasn't trying to hurt you!-_

The Translator shook it's head to try to clear the ringing out of it's ear curls, a few of the smaller hooves reaching up to rub at the dangling appendages under it's jaw. _-I understand it is a noise of frustration but perhaps that is a sound you could not make in the future?-_

_-Of course, I'm sorry. I really feel awful.-_

_-Your guilt and grief are felt and acknowledged, I feel no anger in return.-_

She still blushed darkly and hung her head in shame. This was the first alien to just sit and listen to her... actually the first person in a really long time ever to just sit and listen to her... and then she'd gone and accidentally hurt them. Was this the kind of 'power' that Le'el had been talking about? The power to hurt people? That wasn't what she wanted at all. And if that was the power she had then she didn't want it even more than ever now.  

_-Tara the Human, do not feel such grief. The Magistrate will pass judgment and it is possible that you may be returned home to your planet. Especially if bringing you here is a grievous threat to the Kraaktha and you truly wish them no harm.-_  

She lifted her head and looked hopefully over at Bel. _-You really think so? Because I really, really can't miss my Final next week. I highly doubt my professor is going to grant me an extension because I was kidnapped by aliens, she wouldn't believe me even if I brought one with me. Might get a kick out of how well the 'costumes' were done but ultimately she'd write it off as a hoax.-_

The Translator found this very interesting and as soon as they were done rubbing at their ear curls they leaned forward and cocked their head to the side. _-You say this because it is so rare for your kind to experience an encounter with one from outside your planet?-_

Tara nodded, happy that they were getting back into the flow of conversation and that this wasn't some kind of vengeful race. _-Yeah, most people who claim to have alien encounters are thought to be insane. But I guess now that I'm one of those insane people... maybe they aren't as insane as we thought?-_

Bel barked another humored caw, eyes sparkling at Tara. _-Of course not. If there was insanity in your mind I would know immediately and you would be denied access to the Magistrate. There is much distress and confusion but no insanity.-_

Tara giggled and ran her fingers through her hair, sighing at their analysis. _-You're definitely right about that. So, could you tell me what's going on here? A little less confusion would be nice.-_

There was a wave of sympathy that washed over the Translator rippled over to Tara as well, however that sympathy didn't quite come tithe the answers she was looking for. _-It is my task to understand you and provide translation for the Magistrate. It is not my task to provide you a history of the Kraaktha.-_

_-Oooookay, so how about we do both at the same time? Talk about the Kraaktha while we're getting to know my speech patterns?-_

Bel clicked its hooves together twice, the negative reply coming across loud and clear through the open line of communication they had established. Tara was not exactly thrilled with being shut down so concisely, especially when she really considered herself to have been rather agreeable and easy to work with up to this point. Bel didn't exactly have a lot to say or feel about her clear feelings of dissatisfaction now that they had what they needed in order to do their job for the Magistrate.  

Tara sat down in a huff, arms folded rather petulantly, and she stared at the blank wall while she waited. Fine then. Two could play this game. If Bel wasn't going to think-talk to her then she wasn't going to think-talk to Bel either. Playing dumb inside your own head might not exactly be the easiest thing in the world but it was better than being bossed around again. So she stared at the wall and let her mind become equally blank, draining it of thoughts and feelings in a way that had Bel looking up from their communicator in confusion and horror.  

_-Tara? Tara where are you?-_  She looked over at the frogipede and watched it watching her intently, front legs curling in concern. _-Tara?-_

"I'm right here."  

_-Tara where has your mind gone? Your presence?-_

"Nap time. Union Rules state I get a 15 minute break." 

_-Tara I can't sense you anymore!-_ Bel started to become visibly upset, starting to hurry around the desk to physically come and find her. _-Human Tara??-_

_-Are you sure we can't discuss the Kraaktha?-_

Bel leapt a full 6 six inches off of the ground, squawking at the sudden return of her thoughts and feelings, elongated body lowering to rest fully on all of its legs to pant and catch their breath after such a frightening experience. _-Never in all my years of service...-_

_-Look supposedly I'm some kind of weapon of mass destruction. All I want to know is why. I really don't actually think that's too much to ask.-_

But apparently it was an action taken too late as Bel had already called down to the Kraaktha downstairs and rather suddenly Etsdi opened the door. "Trrra?"  

She sighed in irritation, shooting Bel a look that she wasn't 100% sure the Translator could see, and purposely cleared her mind again before standing and walking towards Etsdi. Bel rose up on her hind six legs slowly, tracking the movement with their eyes but mentally floundering at the sudden disappearance once again.  

_-Please, Tara, do not do this in front of the Magistrate. Please, I am simply charged with completing a task!-_

_-Yeah, and I'm simply frustrated that nobody in this entire galaxy has any interest in telling me what in the Hell is going on.-_

She kept up the bravado until she'd followed Etsdi down the hallway far enough that she was pretty sure Bel wouldn't be able to hear her thoughts. And as soon as that was the case she reached her mind in the direction Le'el had been, shouting his name into the void with no real understanding of how this whole telepathy thing worked.  

_-Yes, Tara my Taalal. I am here.-_

_-Good. I'm still mad at you and Rin but we can deal with that later. Who the Hell is the Magistrate?-_

_-The supreme ruler of the Kraaktha, the center of their Hive-Mind.-_

_-Great. I hate Hive Minds. Most damn terrifying animorph book in the whole series.-_

_-What?-_

_-Nothing. And actually probably not THE MOST terrifying but close. And also the last straw. We're getting out of here. What's the plan?-_

_-Plan? Tara we are in the very nexus of the Kraaktha base.-_

_-I can see that. Your point is?-_

_-My point is that it is physically impossible for us to escape. No Tarjanin that has ever come here has ever returned, even our greatest war generals. And we are only four and one untrained Taalal.-_

_-Dammit Le'el you mean to tell me you haven't been working on ANY kind of plan while I've been talking to a red-eyed frog deer centipede?-_

_-Those words do not translate-_

_-ugggghhhh. Seriously if I have to carry any one of your butts out of here I'm going to be very upset. I don't know if this telepathy thing can do a conference call or whatever but get the other three in on this. Even Mr. Grumpy McScorchbrain. I have an idea.-_


End file.
